Just Like Me
by Dionne R
Summary: [FayDi author] Twins, born to the same mother, same father, on the same day. But for the Monteiro twins, they can't be any more different...
1. Chapter 1

Just Like Me

Fay and Dionne

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tekken doesn't belong to me or Fay, it belongs to Namco ©. [Lucky bastards] But if it did…let's not go there, shall we? And as for Adema, they are technically property of Arista © Records. We're just borrowing Mark Chavez and Mike Ransom for our diabolical plans. Ah what the hell. If you take two, you might as well take the other three, right? Well, it's only for the beginning…ah whatever. You'll see. [Pardon our insanity, and remember our credebility for good stories. I am currently under the influence of Adema and weird colored nails. Did I mention syrup? As for Fay…she's just as bad as me.] 

                Dionne Monteiro shrugged at her boyfriend, "I'm sorry, Mark. I can't stay,"

                Mark Chavez threw his hands up, "I don't know what to say. Jesus, it's not like you're moving down the fucking block. You're going to Japan?" he demanded again. 

                "Yes, basically," Dionne confirmed, sighing. 

                Mark slumped on the chair. 

                Dionne shrugged, "It's not my fault. I'm sorry. If I could have had it any other way, I would have. I mean that Mark," she spoke, kneeling in front of him. She rested her head on his leg. 

                "Why did you say you were moving?"

                "My damned sister wants to follow our step-father, and he went there. Also, which I believe is the real reason, is because she wants to go to that Business Academy," Dionne explained. 

                He sighed, and cupped her face, "I will always love you, but I can't live like this," 

                Dionne sighed as Mark got up, leaving. 

                Christie Monteiro grinned her head off, and packed.

                "Did you ever think about how your sister feels?" Mike Ransom asked, folding his arms.

                "No, because I don't care," she said giggling like mad, and packing. 

                Mike frowned, "Did you ever think about how I feel?"

                Christie turned to him, and sighed, "Mike you know I love you,"

                He snorted, "I often have a hard time believing that,"

                Christie rolled her eyes, "Believe whatever the hell you want," she snapped.                

                Mike walked out of the room, or else he knew he would have hurt her. 

                _Two days later…_

                Dionne's eyes flooded with tears, "I'll e-mail you every day,"

                Mark stood there, looking like a soldier at ease. 

                "I'll call, and write,"

                Christie rolled her eyes, and grabbed Dionne's arms. Dionne grabbed Mark's arms, and he held her for a moment. 

                "Can you two speed this up?" she snapped. Mike stood there, leaning against the car, _unsentimental bitch._ He thought angrily. 

                Dionne held Mark close, skimming her fingers over his face, and then moving her fingers down the open crevices of his shirt. She moved her fingers over his lips, and he couldn't help but smile bittersweetly. 

                "I'll be back. I swear it,"

                Mark moved his hands over her eyes to dry her tears, and nodded, "Come back to me, Di," kissing her hand as Christie pulled her away. 

                "You miss her already, don't you?" Mike asked lowly, getting in the car with the rest of the guys. They all sat there, grinning their heads off, and faking tears. 

                "Aw is that Marky crying there?" Kris teased. 

                Mark sneered, "Fuck you, keep driving,"

                "Ah Mark, cheer up. I'm kidding,"

                He sat down next to Dave, and folded his arms, "I do, Mike," he muttered.

                Mike glanced back, but kept his eyes on the road since Kris often didn't. 

                _Two hours later…_

                Dionne cried into the mini pillow that she was offered on the plane. 

                "Oh grow up. You'll meet sexy Japanese boys to make up for Marky Chavez," she said, hitting her sister playfully in the arm.

                "Shut up! I hate you, selfish bitch!" Dionne snapped in between tears. 

                Christie shrugged, "You'll thank me later. I'm telling you, there are definitely…"

                "Yeah, I know. Sexy Japs. I don't care, they'll never be Mark," she muttered angrily. 

                Christie rolled her eyes, "Get over him. I told you not to love him more than he loved you,"

Dionne turned on her side, and cried herself to sleep.

                _Five days later…_

                Hwoarang stretched, and kicked once his alarm went off. His first day as a senior—he didn't even want to mess it up. He ran to the shower, and slid about the house like Tom Cruise. He showered, and dressed in black slacks, a pressed white shirt, and a black tie. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, and put on his shoes. He grabbed his bookbag, and saw his history book sitting on the coffee table. Wait…Hwoarang Doo-San with a history book on his coffee table? Hell no. He opened it, and read the name. Ling Xiayou. He swore, and grabbed the book, picturing the girl going frantic looking for her book. He grabbed his keys, and started his short walk to school. 

                Christie smoothed her skirt, and fixed her tie.

                "This is too cute!" she said, slipping on a pair of high Mary Janes. 

                "Yeah, cute," Dionne muttered. She let her hair fall loose over her shoulders, tucked her shirt in, and slipped on a pair of ankle high boots. She tied them, and fixed the tie again. 

                "Ah come on. You can't possibly miss that Mark Chavez guy?"

                Dionne ignored her sister, and stuck her books in her black bookbag. It was covered with band patches. Christie glared, "Di, I know you're not going to give me a bad reputation by wearing that thing," she said, pointing at it with and indignous black nail that matched her uniform. 

                "I'm making my own rep: stay away from me," she muttered with a sly grin. She kissed the Adema patch, making Christie roll her eyes. 

                "Let's go. We're going to be late," she muttered. Dionne put her bookbag on her shoulder, and left.

                Students came from all over the world to attend Mishima Financial Academy. It was a top rate program, and only elite students got in. Jin Kazama, being the grandson of the founder, had no problems getting in. He was the most highly regarded and feared guy on campus. After Jin Kazama, you had the jocks and their superficial cheerleaders that could only smile and nod. Julia Chang, Jin's girlfriend, was very respected. To earn the effections of Jin Kazama, you had to be doing something right. She always held hands with him, and strutted around campus, feeling on top of the world. 

                Hwoarang Doo-San was the school Romeo. All girls knew him in one way or another. He had dated nearly 98% of the girls at school, and to his distaste, found out what Jin had been saying for years: a bunch of mindless noiseboxes. He chuckled, and hoped his senior year would bring a few new faces…even if they were mindless noiseboxes. 

                This was the world the Monteiro sisters were introduced into. Christie strolled along, and got a few looks from jocks. She smiled, and continued walking. Dionne drifted from her sister's side, and wondered about the campus, staring at nature. She got a few odd looks from the cheerleaders for her bookbag, and the dark brown lipstick she had on. It matched her complexion well, but yet again, they weren't used to such a dark complexion anyway. 

                She joined up with her sister again, keeping her eyes down, and getting a few stares nevertheless. The bell rang, interrupting everyone's fun, and making everyone start the wild rat race of heading to homeroom. Christie looked at her schedule, and Dionne at hers. 

                "I'm in 5602, you?" Dionne asked.

                "I'm in 5608," 

                The sisters looked at each other.

                "You ladies look lost," came a deep voice. Both girls looked up into a gorgeous pair of ebony eyes—the eyes of Jin Kazama. He smiled warmly at them. Christie smiled flirtatiously, and Dionne just shrugged.

                "Actually, we are," she admitted. 

                Christie took everything from there, "Terribly lost. Would you happen to know where that is, handsome?" she asked, handing him the paper, and getting a good look at him. A few girls glared at Christie and Dionne, and others called hellos to Jin. He looked up and smiled, but returned his eyes to the paper.

                "Well, Christie, you're in homeroom with me," he said with a smile.

                "How convenient," she said, eyeing him. 

                "And you?" he asked, turning to Dionne. She handed him her schedule. 

                "You're two three doors down. Come on, I'll take you," he said, walking in between them both. 

                Julia and her friends laughed pointlessly for a few moments. Her eyes stumbled on her boyfriend, and she smiled, sighing. 

                "You're so lucky to have him," spoke Yaou Mei. 

                "You're telling me," said Min. 

                "Well don't look now, but he's got two girls with him," said Rei. 

                Julia looked, and sure enough, Jin was smiling with two girls, foreigners apparently. 

                "Ooh, Jules. Looks like someone's invading your territory," spoke Yaou Mei. 

                Julia narrowed her eyes, "We'll see,"

Julia gasped, "You little bitch!" she snapped wanting to cut her up, but Jin retrained her, "Unhand me!" she yelled at Jin, "I'm going to kill her,"

                "My father will never forgive you if you kill his youngest," he spoke pulling her away, "Let's go," pushing her away from the others.

Christie glared at Fay, "Thanks a lot," she muttered.

Fay looked down at her, "You're the new slut the boys are already talking about," she remarked making Christie go red. "Forget about getting your claws on my brother," she warned.

"How dare....." she began, but the bell started to ring.

"Ah! Ah!" Fay spoke, "That's the bell," she said turning around, "You're late for class,"

Christie gave her a deathly look and went in the direction Jin went with Julia leaving Dionne alone.

Fay looked at her, "Why are you still standing here?"

Dionne looked embarrassed, "I'm lost,"

"What room?"

"5602"

Fay eyed her, "Follow me then," she said.

Later.

Dionne walked out into the hallway. She felt very lost. She saw the young man again, and ran over to him, and was almost trampled over.

Jin helped her up as she tripped, "Careful there," he said with a smile. 

She smiled back, "Uh, I'm sorry, but isn't this recess now?"

Jin nodded, "Yeah. The lunch hall is over there near the library,"

Dionne sighed, "This place is way bigger than I imagined," 

Jin chuckled, "You'll think that for the first few days, but after you get used to it, it's no big deal,"

Dionne smiled, "Thanks. Well, I better go get a few books from my teachers. Goodbye," she said, leaving.

A few moments later, she swore. She still hadn't gotten his name. She shrugged, and met up with her sister in the language arts hall.

"So you had the pleasure of meeting the new girls?" Adam DeMarco asked as he sat at the table with Fay.

Fay snorted, "Talk about that Christie girl being a bitch. What a whore, trying to seduce my brother,"

Adam laughed.

"I'm serious! All she had to do was take her bloody clothes off!" 

Adam smiled, "Her sister's different, right?"

"Who cares?" Fay muttered, munching on an apple.

"You two haven't missed much of the semester," spoke the language arts professor. Everyone had given the girls the same answer. 

"That's a relief," Dionne said lowly.

The teacher smiled, and passed the girls a copy of Hamlet. 

"Read up to chapter 3, and write me a summary. That's all we've been doing recently,"

Christie nodded, and gave one of her most charming smiles, "Thank you ma'am," leaving with her sister.

Outside, "ARGH! Hamlet?!" Christie exclaimed, "What do these people think we are? Lifeless morons?"

Dionne glared, "I think Hamlet is a great book,"

"Than you read it and summarize for the both of us," throwing her copy at Dionne.

Dionne just glared at her as Christie walked off.

Hwoarang finally caught up with Ling after a long day, "Ling. You had left my history book on my table the other night," he said, panting from running after her.

Ling took her book, "You could have done it sooner, asshole. I already got in trouble," she said, slapping him, and storming off. 

He looked dumbfounded. 

He heard a soft chuckling in the background, and turned around to see a very interesting looking girl laughing at him.

He arched a brow, walking over to her, "And what was so funny?"

"It's ironic. The thanks you get for being nice," she said bitterly, she had obviously felt like that millions of times.

"You're telling me," he said, looking at her. She looked a bit out of place, but then he finally remembered, "You're the new girl aren't you?"

She looked down, "Yeah, I'm the new girl," she said softly. 

"Watch it, new one," came Fay's familliar voice again, "He's not the one to get friendly with,"

Hwoarang scowled, "Nosey Mishima," he muttered.

Fay winked at him.

"How come you always show up when I'm working on my charms?" he asked Fay.

"Call me a gurdian angel," she chuckled, then saw Dionne and realized that she felt out of place, "Come with me," said Fay taking her hands, "I'm going to show you around,"

Before Dionne could answer; Fay grabbed her hands and took her around campus.

Julia looked up, and saw Fay walking around with the new girl. 

"That's one of the bitches from this morning," she muttered to her friend Rei.

"Little pest," muttered Yaou.

Min chuckled. 

"I seriously wish i could butcher them both," she muttered. Suddenly, Jin walked over. 

"What was that about my sister, Jules?" he asked, catching the tail of her words.

Julia smiled charmingly at him, "Nothing, sweetheart,"

His eyes darkened, but he was silent, and he nibbled on a cracker.

After Recess.

Christie sat up in class, pretending to take notes. In reality, she was sketching and doodling. 

Dionne sat next to her, and glared, "Pay attention. Later you'll be asking for my notes," she whispered. 

Christie looked at her, and rolled her eyes. She resumed her sketching.

"Christie," Dionne whispered warningly. The professor turned around.

"Is there a problem here, Miss Monteiro?"

Dionne found her voice, "No sir,"

"Then let's keep it quiet, shall we?" he scoffed.

Dionne nodded, and Christie smirked evilly.

_Bitch_, Dionne thought to herself, slumping her head down on the table, and resuming her notes.

Christie dashed out of the classroom as the bell rang and bumped into a guy, "Ooops!" she said, then when she looked up her face beamed, "Why hello?" she said looking into dark sexy blue gray eyes.

Dionne came out and rolled her eyes, _She is practically shoving her breasts at him_.

"You okay?" the guy asked.

Christie looked at him, "Well, I'm fine..." she said then she stumbled on purpose and he caught her, "Oooh, I think I hurt my ankle,"

"Hold steady honey, or she might really hurt her ankle this time," came Fay's voice as she popped out of nowhere again.

Adam let go of Christie and Christie fell hard onto the floor. "Ow," she muttered

Dionne tried to keep her face straight when she saw Fay, but it didn't work. She burst out laughing.

"It's good to see that you can smile," Fay told her warmly.

Dionne smiled at her.

Christie swore out loud and walked away.

"Bitch," muttered Dionne.

Fay smiled, "Di, meet Adam," she introduced, "Adam this is Di,"

"Hands off?" Dionne asked Fay.

"No, you can have him, I'm getting bored of him," she grinned.

Adam glared at her, but was ignored.

Julia locked hands with her boyfriend after school. 

"Where to today, Jin?" she asked, kissing his cheeks.

He shrugged, "Don't know. Where did you have in mind?"

Julia traced her finger over his abdomen.

Jin cleared his throat, "I see,"

Hwoarang walked over, and Julia swore lowly, "Yo!" he said to Jin.

Jin smiled, "What's up, Red?"

"Nothing really. As for our history test, that's friday, right?"

Jin nodded, "Yeah,"

He nodded, "Good," he looked at Jin for a moment, and he swore.

"Jules, I'm sorry, but Red and I made plans today," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Whatever," she muttered, pushing him away, and stalking off. 

Hwoarang rolled his eyes, "At least she's not mindless,' he said, making Jin chuckle.

"What about you? Who's in your league?" Jin asked, heading to his car.

Hwoarang shrugged, "Don't know. I was thinking one of the new girls. I met one today, but Fay interrupted my magic. Seems she always does that," he said, making Jin chuckle.

"Watch out for the quiet ones. It's always the quiet ones," they said in unison, cracking up.

"You think I should try that slutty one? She looks easy,"

Jin laughed, "Do whatever your hormones tell you to, amigo,"

Hwoarang grinned, getting in Jin's car.

Later.

Dionne sat on her bed, reading Hamlet. Christie walked in, and picked up her bookbag. She went through it, and grabbed her notebook. 

"Hey!" Dionne protested, but Christie took it. 

Dionne sighed, and continued her reading. She closed her eyes for a moment, and thought about her day. Fay was the nicest person she'd met. Thanks to her, she'd met a couple gorgeous guys.

A few minutes later her phone rang, "Hello?"

"Angel, I'm going out with the guys, I'm picking you up in ten minutes," came Fay's voice.

"But..." Dionne began, but Fay had already hung up.

Pizza Place.

"I'm Steve," said a cute looking Irish looking at Dionne.

She looked at him and smiled.

Fay slid next to Adam as he put an arm around her. "So where's the slut?"

Dionne shuddered, "Don't talk about her..."

Steve seemed intruiged, "The slut?" he asked.

"My sister," Dionne groaned.

"If she's anyting like you," he started, making sure she was looking directly at him, "Then she can't be anything more than angelic," he flirted

Dionne groaned, "She's not," she and Fay said in unison. They smiled at each other. Hwoarang walked in, and pulled up a chair, "Mind if I butt in?"

"Of course," Fay said and noticed that Dionne was blushing.

"Thanks, you're an angel," kissing her cheeks.

"Private property," Adam snapped.

"I met her frist," Hwoarang snapped back, then they both cracked up laughing.

Dionne looked confused and looked at Fay.

Fay sighed and shook her head, "Don't ask! I don't know myself what they mean,"

Hwoarang sat down next to Dionne, "So you single?"

"I have a boyfriend,"

Hwoarang nodded, "I see,"

Dionne immidiately regretted her words, "Well, I do, but..."

"But?" he asked.

Adam folded his arms, and leaned on the table, waiting for the girl to respond.

"He's back home in California,"

Steve leaned back, "He's an American. He's got me beat," he said, making everyone chuckle, except Dionne. She looked down shyly.

Fay poked her in the ribs playfully, and she looked up. 

"Smile," Adam instructed. She couldn't help but grin. 

After a while, Dionne checked her watch, and looked alarmed.

"What?" Fay asked her.

"I think I've gotta go," she said lowly. 

"Don't leave," Steve pleaded flirtatiously.

She smiled, "I've got to," 

Hwoarang cleared his throat, "Can I take you?"

"Forget it, Red, you'll have her pregnant before she makes it home," Fay spoke.

Hwoarang glared at her while Steve choked on his drink.

Dionne was embarrassed.

Hwowoarang put his right hands up, "Angel's honor,"

Adam's eyes lit with humor.

Fay still glared.

Adam knudged Fay, "I'll personally kill him,"

"Fine,"

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side! Whatever happend to same sexes stick together?!" exclaimed Hwoarang.

"Uhhh guys...." Dionne began, but they were all suqbbling. "GUYS!" she snapped, "I"m late!"

Silence.

Fay knudged Hwoarang, "Go on. But if you lay a finger on her..."

"Alright, alright," he muttered, getting up and leaving with her.

"I still don't trust him," Fay said lowly making Adam and Steve crack up.

Christie sat home, and glared at her watch. Dionne was supposed to be home. She sighed, and decided to order pizza since her sister wouldn't be home in time to cook.

"I'm going to kill her," she muttered.

Hwoarang started to drive, "So, what about this boyfriend of yours,"

Dionne looked down, and moved a strand of hair from her face, "He's back in California,"

"The traditional long distance relationship," he said, his eyes glistening with humor.

"He loves me," Dionne snapped, looking up at him.

He remained silent, and kept his eyes on the road.

"Sorry," she spoke softly, sighing.

Hwoarang nodded, "Does that mean I can't ask you out?" 

Dionne smiled, "I guess you can,"

He looked at her, and then kept paying attention, "Meet me at the garden area after school," he said lowly.

Dionne felt her cheeks getting hot, "Alright," 

There was a short period of silence, for they had arrived.

"Thanks for the ride home," she said softly, going to kiss his cheeks. He turned to look at her, and her lips landed on his. She moved away, embarrased. 

Hwoarang smiled, "See you tomorrow," pulling off.

Dionne allowed her heart to stop pounding, and she headed inside.

Next Day

"So what happend?" Fay asked.

Dionne knew what she was talking about; "He wants to see me in the garden,"

Fay groaned, "The garden?"

"What's wrong with the garden?"

"It's basically where couples meet; he wants to tell everyone that he's seeing you,"

Dionne's face fell.

"Look Dionne; I know he's gorgeous and wonderful, and he is also one of my best friends. But Hwoarang's only going to hurt you,"

Dionne kept silent, "I see,"

The bell rang, "Shit," whispered Fay, "I have to go; I have math, I'll see you at recess, okay?"

"Okay," Dionne said numbly.

Jin sat in class, glaring at Julia. She passed him a note, and his eyes skimmed over it. He could have ripped her to shreds. _Damn whores_, he thought to himself, _all the same_.

The bell ran, interrupting his thoughts.

"Remember, class, read chapters 5-7, and do the section review," said the chemistry teacher before the class scattered out. Julia waited on her boyfriend, "So what time should I be at your place," she said, rubbing his shoulders.

He moved her hands, "No time soon,"

Julia looked shocked. 

"I think we should call it quits for a while,"

She shook her head, "Those new bitches, right?"

Jin shook his head, but Julia stormed off. 

He sighed, but kept on walking.

                Hwoarang bumped into Dionne in the hallway, 'Hey, why so down in the mouth?"

                Dionne ignored him.

                A girl passed by, "Hi Hwoarang," she said, kissing his cheeks. 

                Dionne glared.

                He shrugged, "When you're popular,"

                Dionne tilted her head up, and kept walking. She bumped into her sister on the way to Language Arts, "Get in," Christie muttered, pushing her in. Dionne fell, making the class laugh at her, but she got up, and went to her seat, followed by Christie. Steve tapped Dionne's shoulder, and she smiled at him. Then, they started to pay attention as the teacher started.

                Recess. 

                Fay sat at a table, waiting for Dionne. Sure enough, she went over.

                "Hi Fay," she said softly. Adam looked at her.

                "What's wrong?"

                She sighed, and rested her chin on her arms, "I feel like such an idiot,"

                Fay touched her arm, "It'll be alright, hun,"

                Suddenly, Christie stormed over, "Di, I need a word with you,"

                Fay and Adam both glared as Christie dragged her sister over.

                "What's the meaning of you being so close to Jin's sister?" she demanded, folding her arms.

                "Maybe I don't see her as Jin's sister, but as Fay Mishima. She's a nice person, and I really like her," said Dionne softly.

                "She's turning you into a whore. Do you know what guys are saying about you?"

                Dionne remained silent.

 "They're saying that you're easy,"

                Dionne looked indigenously. 

                "Exactly. If you don't stay away from Fay and her little boyfriends, you'll be just another whore in the eyes of all the boys at school,"

                Dionne went back to her table, feeling worse than before. Hwoarang sat at the table, glancing up at her with intense eyes. 

                "Where you going?" Fay asked.

                "I think I need to go home,"

                Fay looked at her weirdly, "Are you alright?"

                "I'm fine," Dionne said softly, keeping her gaze lowered.

                "I can give you a ride home…"

                "I'll pass," she said, turning off, and leaving.

                Adam looked at Fay, "What was that for?"

                Fay glared at Christie, who was smirking back as she walked off with Rei.

                Dionne left campus, and went home. What she didn't know was that she was being followed. The minute she opened her door…

                "Hwoarang? What are you doing here?"

                He looked down, and then back at her, "I came to ask what your problem was today?" closing the door behind him. 

                She turned her back at him, "Nothing," she muttered angrily.

                He folded his arms, "Right," he muttered.

                She glared at him, "You weren't invited here,"

                "Look sister! I am here because you were supposed to me at the garden" he said, "I was worried,"

                "You were only worried about your own damn reputation," she snapped.

                "You made me look like an idiot!"

                Dionne's eyes flared, "Oh let me guess! You told your friends you had an in with Dionne and then when she didn't show up you looked bad!"

                "What the hell are you talking about?!" he demanded.

                "I don't want to be…" she began, then for no reason she started to cry.

                "Jesus!" whispered Hwoarang as she tried to cry.

                Dionne sobbed non-stop. She was crying over everything, Mark, her life…etc.

                Hwoarang pulled her close and hugged her tight, "Easy, baby…." He whispered.

                She sniffed a bit and rested her head on his chest.

                Hwoarang rubbed her back then lifted her head and kissed her softly. Dionne's lips tingled and she responded slowly to him. Hwoarang deepened the kiss as she put her arms around his neck. Suddenly he lifted her and put her on the couch; Dionne stiffened, _Oh my god! What am I doing?! _She thought as she pushed him away. "Get out," she whispered.

                "What?"

                "GET OUT!" she screamed running to her room and slamming the door shut.

                Hwoarang swore softly and left.

_Next Period…_

                Fay copied down all her notes for the midterm exam, she glanced over her shoulder and frowned, _Di missed her class; it's unlikely of her to miss a class, _she thought as she stood up and walked out of the classroom.

                The professor was about to comment, but he sighed, knowing Fay was stubborn. After all, the class was merely in a study session. She always passed her tests with flying colors. She went to the bathroom, and sighed, remembering that Dionne had mentioned something about going home. She quickly went, retrieved her keys, and sped to her house before the period was over. 

                When she arrived, she noticed Hwoarang's car pulling out. She frowned, and went inside quickly. Dionne sat there, jotting down notes from the textbook. 

                "Where you been?"

"What do you mean where I've been?" Dionne asked, "I'm home,"

"We hav                e class now," she said, "You rarely skip,"

"And what are you doing here?" Dionne asked.

"I'm supposed to be in the bathroom,"

Dionne rolled her eyes, "Felt like staying home,"

"Well you look you were crying," Fay remarked, "What did he do?"

"Nothing,"

Fay looked at her.

"Nothing!"

Fay sighed, "I told you to watch out for him,"

"He didn't do anything to me. I just..." she said softly.

Fay sat down, "Can we discuss this in the car?"

Dionne chuckled, and sniffled, "Yeah, we can,"

Fay nodded, and dragged her to the car.

Julia glared at Jin throughout chemistry. 

He ignored her the whole time, and his thoughts drifted on..."Dionne?" he muttered to himself lowly. He shook his head. _I can't like her, this is nuts!_ he thought.

"Jesus! Stop sulking!" Mike snapped at Mark.

Mark glared at him.

"Don't look at me like that!" he said, "It's been a while,"

"I'm going to go visit her,"

"You're what..."

"Visiting her,"

                Jin caught Dionne by the arm, and she smiled at him.

                "Hi, uh…I feel so embarassed, but…"

                "Jin," he supplied, protecting her from being splattered in the hallways.

                "Right, I'm sorry," she said.

                "Quite alright," he said, smiling back at her, "Um, I don't mean to be a jerk or anything, but would you mind going out with me to the soda shope?"

                Dionne's eyes twinkled, "Sure, why not," 

                _Later…_

                Mark sighed. He always hated planes. 

"The things I do for you, Di," he thought aloud. 

                Jin chuckled, "She really did that?"

                Dionne nodded, "Yeah, but enough about her. I'm sick of talking about her," she said softly.

                Jin nodded, "Fair enough,"

                She looked at her watch, "I think I have to go now," she said softly.

                Christie walked through the door with none other than Julia, and Rei. 

                "Jesus," Jin swore, getting up and going to the bathroom. 

                Dionne turned around, and saw the reason for his immidiate leave. However, it was too late. Christie already saw her sister.

                "Di! How's it going?" Christie faked.

                Dionne glared. 

                "Who you here with, hun?"

                Dionne remained silent.

                "Oh, Hwoarang is it?"

                Dionne didn't say a word. 

                "I see. Well, I don't mind, but you'd better be home to cook later. Don't be late,"

                Dionne nodded. 

                Jin came out, and looked over at Julia. 

                "Dionne, I'm terribly sorry," he muttered.

                She smiled at him, and touched his cheek, "It's alright,"

                He smiled back at her. She looked into his eyes, and saw, "Mark," she said softly.

                Jin arched a brow, "Excuse me?"

                Dionne stood up, "I'm sorry. I can't stay. Thanks for the shake, Jin," she said, getting up and leaving. He sighed.

                _Hours later…_

                Mark looked around Japan, and looked at the address on the envelope that Dionne had sent him. He sighed, and got in a cab. He handed the adress to the cab driver, and went to the campus. He went to the front, and asked for Dionne's address. They supplied him with it once he gave them ID. He went to the apartment, and knocked on the door. 

                Dionne was sobbing softly. She sighed, and wiped her eyes. She headed to the door, and opened it.

                "Hwoarang, I said…" she spoke, opening her tear-stained eyes. 

                Mark smiled widely at her. 

                Dionne gasped, and reached out to him, "Are you real?" she asked softly. 

                "I'm as real as this," he said, taking her and kissing her.  Dionne held him, and pulled him inside. She dragged him to the sofa, and they started to make out. She felt herself extremely happy for the first time in weeks. Once he stopped kissing her, he was panting. She was too.

                "What are you doing here?" she asked him softly. 

                "I'm here for you," he said with a smile. 

                She traced her fingers along his lips, "Just as I remember you," she said.

                "You as well," 

                Dionne smiled, "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

                Mark grinned sheepishly, "Not really,"

                Dionne laughed, "Silly. Well, you can find somewhere, right? I'd get in trouble if you were staying here,"

                Mark shrugged, and then nodded, "I'll be fine," he said.

                "How long will you be here for?"

                "A couple weeks,"

                Dionne squealed in delight, pulled him on top of her, and started to kiss him.

                _Four days later…_

                Dionne was super psyched about the weekend. Fay was coming over with Adam, and then they were going to a theme park. She pulled on a sweater, and couldn't wait for Fay to see her new haircut, and ear piercings. Mark would be thrilled as well. Christie was out with Julia and her friends. She sighed. 

                The doorbell rang. Dionne ran over, and opened it to see Fay standing there. 

                "Wow. I love the new look, sweetie," she said, hugging her friend. 

                Dionne grinned, "And we have a whole week out of school to show me off," she said grinning. 

                "Indeed. Where's the whore?"

                "With her other half," Dionne answered, making Fay chuckle. 

                "Enough about her. Let's go," Fay said, dragging her friend to her car. 

                _At the Theme Park…_

                "That him?" Fay asked, gazing at the tall anglo. 

                "Oh yeah," Dionne said with a smile, "Mark!" she called. He looked up, and smiled, going over to her. He saw Fay, and grinned.

                "Hi there," he said, making Fay smile.

                "Hi yourself,"

                "Well are we going to stand here or what?" he asked, dragging his girlfriend in. Fay chuckled, and dragged Adam. 

                Christie and Julia cracked up. Rei faked a smile, _Julia's getting too close to her._

                "What now? Shall we do lunch?" Christie asked with a smile.

                "I've got a better idea. Let's do an amusement park," Julia said. 

                "Sounds good to me," spoke Rei. 

                "Alright, let's go," Christie, said, stuffing their bags in her trunk, and speeding off.

                "How long you staying for, Mark?" Fay asked.

                He looked at her, "Five more days," he muttered.

                "Where are you staying?" 

                "Some fraternity place,"

                Fay's eyes twinkled, "You could always stay with me,"

                Dionne glared at her, while Adam pinched her.

                "Ow," she muttered.

                Mark laughed.

                Suddenly Dionne stopped, "Oh no," she whispered, "Brat attack!'

                Fay looked around and groaned as well, "There goes the day,"

                Mark looked confused while Adam just glared at the girls.

                "Mark baby!" Christie said walking towards him followed by Julia and Rei.

 "How are you?" kissing his lips lightly.

                Mark immediately pulled away.

                "What a shame? And I thought the weather was going to improve," Fay said loudly.

                Christie ignored her and looked at Dionne, "Di! Sweetie? What are you doing here? Hwoarang's looking for you,"

                "What?" Dionne exclaimed.

                "Hwoarang?" Mark asked.

                Christie nodded looking at her sister, "Yes, your boyfriend, Hwoarang," she said with her most charming smile.

                Mark put up his hands, "Wait a sec, your boyfriend?" he asked, looking at her, "So all those letters…what was the point?"

                Dionne shook her head, "She's lying, Mark,"

                "No I'm not. Or was it a mistake when I caught him on top of you on the sofa?"

                Dionne turned red.

                Fay stepped in, "Mark, let's go," she said, pulling him away before his ears were intoxicated anymore. Dionne glared at her sister.

                Christie grinned evilly as Julia and Rei cracked up. 

                Unfortunately, the group made a move in the wrong direction. Hwoarang waited at the stand, and caught a glimpse of Dionne. 

                "Di!" he called. She looked up.

                Fay rolled her eyes, and sighed.

                "I have a feeling this is going to get worse," muttered Adam. Dionne was hanging on Mark's arm, and he was becoming more upset by the moment.

                Fay's eyes glistened as she saw Hwoarang walking over. She tried to stop him, but he simply kissed her cheeks. 

                "Hey Di. Who's this?" Hwoarang asked lowly.

                Before she could speak, Mark glared, "You're Hwoarang?"

                "Who wants to know, punk?"

                Dionne stood in between them, "Please, stop both of you,"

                Fay looked at Adam, and realized things would only get worse. 

                Mark glared at her, "You're really good, you know that? You lied to me the entire time," he said bitterly. Dionne shook her head.

                "She's innocent," Fay attempted.

                "You were probably helping her," he snapped.

                "Watch it," Adam said, narrowing his eyes.

                "Stay out of it. This is between Di and I," 

                Dionne sniffled, "No, you've got it all wrong,"

                "I'll go to your apartment to pick up my pants," he muttered lowly.

                "Mark!" she called, but he was gone.

                 Dionne turned to Hwoarang, "I hate you!" she screamed, slapping him, and running away.

                "What the fuck did I do now?" he snapped at Fay.

                "You watch where you're directing your anger, asshole," Adam said.

                Fay touched his arm, "It's alright," she said, stepping in front of him.

                "That was her boyfriend,"

                "Think I didn't notice?"

                "Christie told him that you were her boyfriend, and he was set off,"

                Hwoarang swore. 

                Fay looked at Adam, "I think I'd better find Di. She could get lost very easily around here,"

                Adam nodded, and walked off with Hwoarang.

                Fay looked around and finally found Dionne. She was sitting at a bench at the far corner of the park, "Di…"

                "Go away," she sniffed.

                Fay sat down next to her, "It's okay,"

                "No it's not!"

                Fay sighed, "He loves you! I could tell just by him looking at you," she said, "Why don't we go find him and explain,"

                "He didn't believe the first time; he wouldn't believe the 2nd time,"

                "Do you know that Rei and Julia did that to me once?" Fay spoke changing the subject.

                That caught Dionne's attention.

                "Rei wanted Adam; so they came up with the worst plots and schemes to get him," she said.

                "What happened?"

                She chuckled, "You don't want to know,"

                Dionne looked curious, but Fay dropped it there, "Shall we go to your place and see if we can find Mark?"

                Dionne smiled, "Let's,"

                "What are you doing here?" Mark snapped looking at Christie.

                "Found your address; thought I would say goodbye,"

                "Well now that you've said it…" he muttered, going to close the door. 

                Christie held the door firm, "She slept with him, you know,"

                Mark's ears perked up, "She did what?" choking, "She wouldn't even sleep with me?!"

                Christie shrugged, "She's nuts, isn't she?" she flirted. 

                Mark clenched his jaw and swallowed.

                Christie gazed around, "Can I come in?"

                He reluctantly allowed her in. 

                She stood in front of him when he turned around.

                "Can I kiss you?"

                He touched her cheek, and she kissed him lightly.

                "From all fucking times to show up," muttered Adam looking at Hwoarang.

                "How was I supposed to know her boyfriend was there??"

                Dionne and Fay started to walk over. Dionne's eyes were lowered, but she started to speak softly, "I'm sorry, Hwoarang," she said lowly.

                "I'm sorry too," he spoke, hugging her. She was a bit shocked, but she received the embrace, and held him tightly too. 

                Fay and Adam looked at each other. 

                "I think we should keep walking," Fay said softly.

                Hwoarang put an arm around Dionne, and they walked.

                _Later…_

                Dionne looked through her window, and saw Mark and Christie practically all over each other. Her sister had her breasts practically in his face; her clothes and hair were messed up. Mark wasn't top notch either; his clothes were messed up and his skin was glowing. Dionne opened the door, and they looked at her stunned.

                "I…"

                Christie looked down.

                "Di, please, you slept with that redhead," he snapped.

                "No I didn't!" she screamed angrily, "more lies!" she said, running into the house. 

                Christie shrugged, looking at Mark. 

                _Much much later._

"You know I hate going to your parents home,' Fay complained.

                "Well deal with it," he snapped, "They want you to spend dinner, and every time we have to go you make up an excuse,"

                She looked innocently at him as he drove on.

                He just cursed and rolled his eyes.

                Suddenly Fay's phone rang, "Hello…."

                "Fay! It's Red!" came Hwoarang's voice.

                Fay sounded concerned, "What is it?"

                "I'm at the hospital,"

                "Hospital?"

                "Yes, Di tried to commit suicide,"

                "What?!" she screamed making Adam brake hard.

                "She caught Mark with her sister,"

                "Oh my god," she whispered, "Which hospital?"

                "State…"

                "Adam! Take me there," she ordered.

                "Jesus!"

                "Now!"

                He swore softly and turned, "I don't know how you managed to get out of this one," he muttered.

                _Hospital_

                "What are you doing here?" Fay demanded looking at Mark.

                "I heard," he muttered.

                She looked at him then glared at Christie, "Well not you or her are welcome here; please leave,"

                "But…."

                Fay turned around before they could say another word.

                "How is she?" Adam asked Hwoarang.

                "Not good," muttered Hwoarang, "She's still in a coma,"

                Fay walked towards them; she hugged Hwoarang and kissed his cheeks, "Hey…"

                "Hi," he muttered.

                Fay smiled weakly and sat next to Adam; he put his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer, "Where were you?"

                "Trying to get rid of the slut and the asswipe,"

                Hwoarang nodded, "They did enough damage," he muttered, "I don't even know why they bothered to show up,"

                "Probably out of guilt," Adam muttered, "That poor girl. She's had nothing but grief,"

                Fay sighed, and Hwoarang just sat down, his hands folded almost as if in prayer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

                Dionne's eyes opened, and she felt wires all over her. She had a breathing mask on, and all sorts of machines were beeping. She blinked until her eyes adjusted to the light. She sat up slowly, feeling a bit odd, and finally reached for the nurse button. She buzzed it, and immediately noticed a petite nurse in a white uniform scurrying in.

                "Are you alright?" she asked softly. 

                "I think so," Dionne muttered, "where are my friends?"

                "Outside," she said, going to get them. 

                She closed her eyes.

                Mark and Christie went in first. They looked at Dionne. She glared up at them.

                "As far as I'm concerned, both of you can just go to hell," she muttered.

                "Di, you've gotta understand…"

                "There's nothing to understand. My sister lied her way into your pants!  You seriously think I'd sleep with another guy? I always told you our relationship was based on trust," she snapped.

                Christie sighed.

                "Both of you leave. Mark," she spoke, making him turn around, "Don't forget your pants," 

                He glared, leaving.

                _Three days later._

"Are you sure about this?" Dionne asked.

                "Yes; I am not letting you stay with that slut. You're moving in with me," Fay said.

                Dionne hugged her tightly, "Thank you,"

                "Welcome, now let's go pack.

                _The last day of break…_

                Hwoarang banged on Fay's door. She answered.

                "I've got a new excuse to visit you," he said, winking at her. 

                Fay rolled her eyes, and pushed him inside, "Next time, call before you come. We were sleeping,"

                He shrugged, "Sorry," grinning sheepishly.

                "Shut up. She's in there," Fay said, going to her room to sleep. 

Hwoarang walked into the room, and found Dionne kicking a punching bag. He leaned on the doorframe.

                "I always found fit women attractive,"

                She turned around, and smiled, "What are you doing here?"

                "Visiting,"

                She nodded, "I see," she said with a chuckle.

                "Besides, I missed you," walking over to her. 

                She arched a brow, and pulled off her boxing gloves. 

                "I did," he said sheepishly. She chuckled, and walked over to him.

                "I never thanked you for the other day,"

                He looked down, and kissed her softly, "You can repay me easily,"

                She backed off a bit, but he wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her. She held his arms in uncertainty, but gave in.

                Christie practically screamed the dorm down. Julia sighed, "Calm down, Chris,"

                "It's not that easy, doll! Now who's to do my science homework?"

                Julia couldn't help but chuckle. 

                "I am serious!" she snapped, "I have to do everything on my own now,"

                Rei just snapped her bubblegum loudly. "Get like a freak and pay him or her,"

                "Where am I going to get such a thing?" she snapped.

                "Ling Xiayou," said Julia and Rei at the same time.

                "Aren't you supposed to be studying?" Fay asked Adam with her arms crossed.

                He grinned at her, "Yes and no,"

                Fay arched a brow, "What do you mean yes and no?"

                He just smiled and kissed her.

                _The last day before school…_

                "You did what?!" 

                Dionne shrugged, "I slept with him…though there was no sleeping at all," she added mischievously.

                "Oh lord. Do you know what you've done?" Fay asked, looking a bit alarmed for her friend, putting down her science book. 

                "Fay…"

                "You've allowed him to stick you on his wall of trophies," she said horridly.

                Dionne shook her head, "He wouldn't do that,"

                Fay sighed, "I tried to warn you, Di," she spoke softly, putting a hand on her shoulder, and going for water. Dionne clenched her jaw and sighed.

                Christie phoned Ling. 

                "You know, I'd love it if you would help me with my history homework tonight," she spoke.

                Julia and Rei giggled in the background. 

                "I don't know if I can…"

                "Please? Just as a last favor?"

                Ling sighed, "Fine. See you tomorrow in homeroom,"

                Christie giggled, hanging up. 

                "What did you mean as a last favor?" Rei asked, laughing.

                "Oh, didn't I tell you? My step dad—I found him,"

                Both girls looked shocked, "So what does that mean?" 

                "I'm moving back to Brazil, of course," with a chuckle.

                _Homeroom…_

                Hwoarang walked over to Dionne, Fay, and Steve. They all sat smiling. 

                "Hello there," he said, sitting in between Dionne and Fay. 

                Fay nodded at him, "Hey Red,"

                "Hey you," kissing her cheeks, "Where's your dude?"

                "I don't know,"

                He nodded then looked at Dionne, "And hey you," kissing the tip of her nose.

                Dionne smiled shyly at him, "Hey…" she said softly.

                Steve raised an eyebrow while Fay ignored.

                "You're going where?" Julia demanded.

                "Back to Sao Paolo,"

                Rei and Julia looked at each other, then back at Christie.

                "I'm really going to miss you two," she said with a smile.            

                They glared, "So what? You're just going to leave?" Christie nodded, "Yes basically,"

                Rei slapped her, standing up, "Bitch," she snapped. 

                The teacher looked up, "There a problem over there, Rei?"

                Rei looked at him, "Yes. May I be excused?"

                He nodded, and let her go.

                Julia moved her seat over, and Christie shrugged.

                The bell rang, and so started the havoc again. Everyone left their homerooms to be early to their first class. Fay walked about, looking for Adam. Dionne locked hands with Hwoarang. They each had their bookbags strapped on, and girls glared jealously. 

                "More popularity?" Dionne asked lowly when she saw all the weird looks.

                Hwoarang sighed, "Yeah, I guess so," he said, making her roll her eyes.

                "Come on, we'll be late for chemistry," 

                "What a shame," she spoke, making him laugh. They kept walking, and bumped into Christie. 

                "Watch it, sis," Christie snapped, spinning around. Hwoarang glared, and pulled at Dionne, but Christie held a firm grip on her sister.

                "Let me go," Dionne spoke, narrowing her eyes. Christie let go more out of shock than willingness. 

                Adam sighed as he walked out of the headmaster's office. Just then Fay saw him, "Adam, something wrong?"

                He showed her the paper that he was holding.

                Fay's eyes widened, "No," she said softly.

                He sat down at the bench outside, "This ruins everything!" he snapped, "I can't go to Harvard,"

                Fay held his hands, "Didn't you reason with the headmaster?" she asked.

                "The asshole said he would give me a makeup on my exam next week, but…"

                "But?"

                He shook his head, "I'm not good in Chemistry," he muttered.   

                Fay stood up, "Excuse me?" she said hand on her hips, "You're going to give up that easily?" she demanded.

                "It's no use, I already crammed for this exam and look where it got me,"

                "Your girlfriend happens to be good in Chemistry," she snapped, "I won't only help you pass it but also ace it,"

                "You think so?" he asked.

                "I know so,"

                He smiled and got up, "Then shall we?"

                "Come on, you won't know your own name by the time I finish with you,"

                _That's what I'm afraid of, _he thought.

                _Next Night._

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me!" Dionne snapped at Adam.

                Adam immediately sat up, "Sorry,"

                "I didn't break my date with Hwoarang just to see you fall asleep," she said, "Now tell me about the ions,"

                Adam tried, but he couldn't grasp it.

                "I already explained it to you three times!" she shouted losing her temper.

                As on cue Fay walked in, "Honey, take a break, it's my turn," _or I would be without a boyfriend, _she thought as she took Dionne's place.

                "Why is she helping anyway?" Adam whispered.

                "Because I would kill you as well by the end of next week if I had to teach you on my own,"

                Adam grinned.

                "Don't grin at me," tapping his nose, and grabbing the book, "Now where did you and Di leave off?"

                "Ions," Adam muttered, yawning. 

                "Alright, ions it is,"

                Dionne tied the straps of her shoes around her legs. She pulled the skin-tight strap dress over her curves, and grinned at her reflection. She put on deep red lipstick, and black mascara and eyeshadow. She nodded at her reflection, and decided to leave Fay and Adam be. Afterall, they were studying science. _Anatomy in particular, I'm sure, _she thought, chuckling. She opened her door, and found…

                "Christie?"

                She glared at her sister, "Look at the whore…" she muttered.

                Dionne rolled her eyes, "What do you want?"

                "Where are you going in that thing?" Christie demanded, ignoring her sister.

                "If you have to know, on a date with Hwoarang,"

                Christie arched a brow, "Well, enjoy the last night. Tomorrow, we're going home to meet dad. I talked to him over the phone, and we're going back to Brazil together,"

                Dionne snapped, "Look! I'm sick of you pushing all my fucking buttons, Christie! Who are you to govern my life? I owe you nothing! It's not my fault I was born second, and I don't deserve to be your slave forever just because of it," she screamed angrily. 

                Christie was about to speak, but Dionne slapped her. Christie looked extremely shocked. She left, her mouth still hanging in shock. Dionne was free. She flipped her hair, and headed to Hwoarang's fraternity dorm.

                Adam sighed, and stared at Fay as she read to him. She looked up at him, "Adam, what are you doing?"

                He took her chin in two fingers, "Doing what any guy in my position would do, staring at you,"

                Fay chuckled, "As flattered as I am, you have to past this test,"

                Adam sighed, "I don't think I can do this, Fay,"

                Fay growled, "Then that's your problem! You can't want to do this for me, Di, Red, Steve, or anyone else! You have to do it for you!"

                Adam shrugged, "I guess so, but…"

                "There are no buts about it, Adam," she said, standing up, "Now when you're ready to pass this test, you let me know," going to the kitchen. 

                He swore, looking over his notes again.

                _Two days Later._

"You let your sister go?" Hwoarang asked shocked.

                Dionne nodded, "I realized I was never really loved or welcomed at home," she said, "I'm better off on my own,"

                "Are you sure?" he asked.

                "Yes,"

                Hwoarang hugged her, "Well, good for me that you're not leaving,"

                Dionne chuckled as he carried her and kissed her on the lips.

                "You're dumping me?" Julia asked shocked.

                Jin looked grimly at her, "It's just that you're too…" he said looking for the right words, "Much to handle,"

                Julia gaped at him, "What?!"

                _I better start moving before I don't make it, _he thought to himself. "I told you," he said standing up, "Goodbye, Jules,"

                Julia was still speechless.

                "Look," Fay said softly standing behind Adam as he was seated on the chair. "Water, which is H2O can be broken down into Two Hydrogen atoms and one Oxygen atom," she explained. "Do you know why is this?"

                "Something to do with PMS," he said.

                Fay sighed, "The periodic table! Not cycle!" she snapped, then she sighed, "We will do this again,"

                Just then Hwoarang, Steve, and Dionne walked in.

                "Hey Fay," Dionne spoke, putting her hands on her hips.

                Fay looked up, and couldn't help but notice Hwoarang still had his arms around her waist, _give him three more days, _"Hey you three,"

                "He giving you hell?" Steve asked.

                Adam grinned sheepishly.

                "Fay, why don't you just strip everytime he gets something right, and put something back on when he gets it wrong?"

                Fay rolled her eyes, "That approach would only work for that one there," Fay said pointing at Hwoarang.

                He shrugged.

                "So are you two going to be done later?" he asked, removing his hands from Dionne's waist, and stuffing them in his pockets. 

                Fay looked at Adam, "At this rate, no,"

                All of them laughed while Adam just scowled.

                _Test day._

                Adam sat at his desk, scratching his head. Fay looked in on him from the window. She couldn't help but sigh. "How's he holding up?" Dionne asked coming from behind with Hwoarang by her side.

                Fay looked worried, "I don't know," she admitted.

                Hwoarang hugged her, "Hey, you did alright. In fact great, if he didn't pass then he only has himself to blame,"

                Fay shrugged out of his hug, "He needs this exam, Red, he has to go to Harvard,"

                Hwoarang didn't answer.

                _Two Hours Later._

Dionne walked back to the testing room with Steve and Hwoarang, "She's still here," she whispered to Steve and Hwoarang. They found Fay slumped on the chair waiting for Adam. "Hey…" Dionne said quietly walking towards her.

                Fay smiled weakly.

                "How's he…" Hwoarang began.

                "I PASSED!" Adam exclaimed jolting out of the test room.

                "You what?!" Steve asked shocked.

                "I passed!" he shouted, "Woohooo," he exclaimed picking up Fay and hugging her tightly, "And I owe it all to this young love of my life,"

                Fay blushed.

                "What about us?" Dionne demanded hand on her hips, "We had to put up with you too,"

                Adam grinned, "Oh and you too," 

                Dionne rolled her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

JLM 3 

                _Three years after the events that occurred in chapter two_

"You know I think I owe you both an apology," Fay said quietly watching Hwoarang and Dionne. She was sitting in their living room; they have moved in their last year of high school and been living together ever since.

                "Apology?" Dionne asked sitting comfortably in a chair with Hwoarang's arm around her shoulders.

                Fay looked at her and smiled; her friend had grow now; into a beautiful young woman. She had shorter hair now with highlights here and there; and in addition to that she had pierced her ears as well putting three hoops in each with made her look good. "I never have thought Hwoarang would make it this far with a woman," she admitted, "I kept thinking he was going to break up with you,"

                Dionne smiled weakly, "It's okay; I know," she said watching Fay. She realized Fay's hair had grown longer now and her steps were more defined; they shaped her face even better and her highlights were gone. 

                Fay smiled and stood up, "I'm going to go now," she said.

                Dionne hesitated, "Have you heard from Adam?"

                "No," she spoke, and then she wished them well and left.

                Hwoarang smiled as he saw the crawling baby in the room, "Sweetie…" carrying his baby girl, "What are we doing today?" placing her on his shoulders.

                The baby squealed in delight and began hitting his head.

                Hwoarang smiled and saw Dionne frowning, "Di…"

                "I'm worried about her," she admitted.

                "Why?"

                She hesitated again, "Well, you know she broke up with Adam,"

                "I know,"

                "She found out he was seeing Christie behind her back,"

                Hwoarang whistled, then he looked serious, "But seriously; he's all the way in Harvard, you can't blame him,"

                "Excuse me?"

                Hwoarang coughed, "I mean long distance don't really tend to work out sometimes,"

                She gave him a look, and then went quiet.

                Fay hugged herself as she walked across the streets; it was raining hard and she was soaked; she was trying to protect her papers from the rain. _Oh dear, I'm late for my interview, _she thought, _not that I can go in like this, _looking at her state. She was about to make it as she ran through the streets when someone bumped into her making her fall in a puddle, "Oh no!" she gasped.

                "So sorry," came a man's voice.

                "What have you done?!" she exclaimed looking up at him.

                He was a tall man, dressed in a business suit; he had moss green eyes and goldish/brownish hair, "Look sweetheart if you're worried about your dress; I'll pay for it,"

                "I am not your sweetheart and I am not worried about my dress!" she exclaimed, "You ruined my papers,"

                He looked surprised, "What papers?"

                "My documents, files, everything!" she yelled getting up.

                The man smiled weakly, "Well, we can't argue here," he said sarcastically as the rain poured down on them, "Come with me and we'll see what I can do,"

                "You better fix it," she muttered following him.

                "What do you think?" the girl asked Jin.

                Jin snapped out of his daydreaming, "Huh?"

                She pouted, "You weren't even listening," she whined.

                "I swear I was," putting his hand on hers, "It's just that your beauty dazed me," he fibbed.

                She immediately smiled.

                "Where you off to?" Hwoarang asked Dionne.

                "Supermarket," she said carrying the baby.

                Hwoarang looked a bit sullen, "Are you okay?" he asked, "You look a bit upset,"

                She shrugged.

                "Come on, Di…"

                She hesitated, "Your remark earlier upset me," she admitted.

                "About Adam being away?"

                "Yes," picking up her purse, "It made me think that if I was to leave you for a while; you'll do the same,"

                "You know it's not like that,"

                She shrugged, "But you said…"

                "Forget what I said," he snapped.

                Dionne looked a bit startled that he shouted, "Never mind," she said going to the door, "I'll talk to you when I get back,"

                Hwoarang swore softly.

                Fay sat down uncomfortably in the office. It wasn't office; it was more like a hotel room. She hugged herself in the robe she was given and looked around, _where am I? _She wondered. Just then someone cleared his throat. It was the same man; she scowled at him. He was still dripping wet; he walked to a closet pulled out his shirt revealing his tanned muscular back to and pulled on a sweater. Fay looked away. _You've seen good bodies before, so stop staring! _She told herself.

                "Your clothes will be here in ten minutes," he told her, "Now about those papers…"

                "Forget about them," she interrupted, "I'm late anyway,"

                "Late?"

                "For my interview," she muttered. 

                "Where were you planning to work?" he asked sitting down in front of her.

                "It wasn't work; I had an interview with Mr. Mitchell of the USS Law Firm, but like I said I'm late and I don't even have my papers,"

                He smiled at her.

                She looked confused then saw his huge grin, "Why are you smiling?" she demanded.

            He offered her his hands, "I'm Mr. Kayin Mitchell," he told her.

                Fay's eyes widened, then she looked embarrassed, "I didn't by any chance swear at you, did I?" she asked.

                He smile became broader, "Not that I can recall,"

                She smiled back, "So where does that leave me?"

                He looked at her, "Well, I still need a personal to help me," he told her. 

                "Personal? I thought you needed a secretary,"

                "A bit of both;" he admitted, "You will be more like my housemaid," he spoke. "Basically make my phone calls, arrange my schedule, come with me to all my meetings, including in town and off town," looking at her, "I need you to be single, unattached and especially not married," then he hesitated, "And no affairs,"

                "Excuse me?"

                He opened his hands, "I'm single and rich,"

                She crossed her arms, "So?"

                He smiled, "Good, that's the attitude I want," he told her, "There will be no mixing business with pleasure," he told her, "Now do we have a deal?"

                Adam DeMarco carried his knapsacks over his shoulders and walked out of the airports. He looked up at the dark sky and took a deep breath, _good to be back, _he thought, _last time I was here was three years ago, _thinking of Fay. He immediately felt guilty; _serves you right for cheating on her, _he thought, then he sighed and walked towards his home, _I'll go see her tomorrow._

"Hi, Jin," Dionne greeted happily seeing him at the supermarket. She was carrying her baby with one hand and pushing the trolley with the other.

                He looked startled, "Hey…" he said softly, "How you been? Long time no see,"

                "Oh, I'm fine," she said smiling.

                Jin nodded and looked at the baby, "That's got to bed Red's," picking up the baby from her.

                "The eyes?" she asked.

                Jin shook his head.

                "The curly auburn hair?"

                "Nope,"

                "Then…"

                Jin chuckled, "The pout," he admitted.

                "Hwoarang doesn't pout," she muttered.

                Jin just chuckled, "What's her name?"

                "Artemis," Dionne spoke smiling at the fact that she had fallen asleep on Jin's shoulder.

                "How cute, she likes you,"

                Jin smiled, "Yeah, I guess so. Mind if I help you out with her?"

                Dionne sighed, "Please?" 

                _The next day…_

                Adam sighed, and clenched his fists. He finally inhaled deeply, and was about to ring the door bell when the door suddenly opened. _Fuck! I am not ready, he thought, when he saw a shocked Fay standing in front of him._

                Fay looked at him for a minute then walked step by him.

                Adam got his balls back, "Hey…" touching her arm.

                "Don't you dare come one foot near me, DeMarco," she warned.

                "I need to talk to you,"

                "Whatever was needed to be said was said on that letter that you sent," she said, "Now get your hands off me, I'm late for work,"

                "Work? Since when do you have to work?" he demanded.

                She slapped him, "Shows you know nothing about me," she muttered walking away.

                Adam sighed as he held his stinging cheeks.

                _Later._

Hwoarang was at the bar drinking when he saw a familiar face, "DeMarco,"

                Adam smiled and walked his way, "Red, it's bee a while," hugging him.

                Hwoarang nodded, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

                "I graduated,"

                Hwoarang ordered a drink, "Congratulations, but what brings you to town?"

                "Figured I pick up some broken pieces," he muttered.

                "She's never going to forgive you," he told her, "Fay's a strong and proud woman,"

                Adam winced, "I know,"

                "That was nice; want some coffee, my treat?" Dionne asked Jin.

                He shrugged.

                She giggled, and watched her daughter sleep on his shoulder, "She's okay with it,"

                He laughed, "Alright, but on one condition?"

                "What?" her eyes twinkling.

                "I pay for the three of us," making her laugh. 

                "Reporting for duty, Mr. Mitchell," Fay spoke walking into Kayin's office.

                Kayin stood up, "Good, go back home and pack," he told her.

                "Excuse me,"

                He handed her a small book and a stack of papers, "Were going to Paris in three hours, and these are my schedules, see with my organization how I can push them in,"

                "Yes, sir,"

                He nodded and looked at her, "One thing, Ms. Mishima, hair always up," looking at her long hair that was flowing loosely around her face.

                Fay looked embarrassed, "Yes, sir,"

                "See you in an hour,"

                _Two weeks later._

_                Dionne was at home when she received a phone call, "Hello,"_

                "Di!" came Fay's voice.

                "Oh my god! Fay! Where've you been?" she demanded.

                "Around,"

                "Where are you?" she asked hearing a lot of noises behind her in the background.

                "London," Fay spoke, "It's been hectic,"

                "Your boss is going to kill you,"

                "I don't mind, Di," Fay said softly, "It gets my mind off stuff and I'm always busy,"

                "By the way Adam came ….."

                "I have to go," Fay said abruptly, "They're calling our flight," she said hanging up.

                Dionne stared silently at the phone.

                _Three days later…_

Hwoarang bumped into Jin on his way home.

                "Red, that you?"

                He smiled, looking at his friend, "It is. Parenting's done this to me," he joked.

                Jin smiled, "You're girl's beautiful,"

                He arched a brow.

                "Di and I met at the grocery store. Artemis looks exactly like you,"

                Hwoarang smiled, "The pout?"

                Jin laughed, "Di doesn't seem to think you pout,"

                He shrugged, rolling his eyes, "I've gotta go. I'll give her your love,"

                Jin nodded, leaving to meet his date.

                Fay nodded, "Anything else I can get you sir?"

                Kayin sighed and shook his head.

                "Then have a good night, sir," she said grabbing her purse and leaving.

                Adam stepped off the plane, and sighed. He felt the effects of the hot Amazon sun already. Christie stood in front of him, in sunglasses and a sarong dress. He smiled at her, and hugged her tightly.

                "I've missed you," she spoke with a grin.

                "I've missed you," he said back, kissing her cheeks, "And I love you," softly.

                She kissed him passionately as the boys unloaded his luggage. 

                "Di, you're home early?" Hwoarang asked finding her sitting with Artemis on her chest. 

                "I asked to get off early today. I thought we needed time together as a family," she said lowly. He sat next to her, "Remember you once told me that you were just like your sister?"

                Dionne nodded.

                "It was a lie. She's nothing like you,"

                She couldn't help but smile, and kiss her daughter's head, "But I hope she'll be just like me,"

                Hwoarang kissed her head, "She will be, because she's becoming more like you by the day,"

                "Roguishly sexy and intelligent?"

                He chuckled, "She drives me crazy,"

                Dionne kissed his nose, and he picked up Artemis, and rocked her to sleep as Dionne rested her head on his shoulder.

                The End. 


End file.
